


Rain Lovers - Lucy & Susan

by FlirtyFroggy



Series: Rain lovers [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlirtyFroggy/pseuds/FlirtyFroggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy & Susan during LWW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Lovers - Lucy & Susan

Dizzy, breathless and soaked to the skin, Lucy danced on. The rain did not seem to bother the Narnians and there was no real reason why it should bother her either. The rules of the other place, England she reminded herself again, did not apply here, and so she splashed through the growing puddles with glee. No one would scold a Queen of Narnia for trailing her hem through the mud.

“Lucy, look at your dress!”

Lucy caught her sister’s hands. “Oh, Susan. Don’t be such a stick in the mud.”

The girls’ laughter rang through the trees as the dance continued.


End file.
